Decisions, Decisions
by SaltTahneeBran
Summary: Just one of them Logan, one of them. That's all it would take, to murder, to kill, to end one of them. His life would be okay and so would everyone else's. No more tests or drills, he could grow old and have kids. Like he even deserved to live, after what he was going to do.


Decisions, Decisions.

Logan didn't even know how he got into this situation in the first place, everything seemed to be fine, he was doing what he could to keep them alive and now the ultimate test came before him. But how was he supposed to do it? Especially when they all looked so helpless and they couldn't fight it. Where was this guy!? He would be able to solve everything and kill him.

Just one of them Logan, one of them. That's all it would take, to murder, to kill, to end one of them. His life would be okay and so would everyone else's. No more tests or drills, he could grow old and have kids. Like he even deserved to live, after what he was going to do.

Their hands were tied back behind them and their eyes wide, so wide that you could see the white that was usually hidden by the eye lids. Their mouths covered by a piece of cloth and their feet tied tightly to the chair.

The three of them sitting there against the chairs, begging pleading with whatever noise or position they could make, one pair of eyes stood out from them all. He looked as if he was worried, but there was something more. Hatred. That's what it was, Logan could see it as clear as day, it burned at his eyes, to think that his closest brother would hate him. Logan mentally hissed at the word.

The gun was cold against his skin, but the handle was almost on fire. He held it like his life depended on it and it did. He glanced down at it and quickly looked back up, he couldn't, there was no way. Just one shot, that's all it would take, the one bullet, the only bullet that sat in there. To shoot one of his brothers, those were the rules, just to end one of them and he would be set free.

He tried to look back at motives, so he wouldn't feel so guilty, but nothing that bad could come to his mind.

James. When James had kissed Camille, but Logan had gotten over that so quickly and he couldn't kill James, he loved James from the bottom of his heart.

Carlos. When Carlos was being stupid and cracked the ice back in Minnesota and Logan fell through and had to stay in the hospital overnight because they thought he had hyperthermia. But he couldn't, again he had forgiven Carlos so quickly and he loved Carlos from the bottom of his heart.

Kendall. What had Kendall done for him to have a motive? Nothing. Kendall hadn't done anything, not that Logan could think of. Maybe that Kendall was always better than Logan at everything, except math. That was no excuse, Logan loved Kendall. Logan loved them all too much to do anything.

Logan was supposed to be the smart one, but right now he felt like anything he thought was just plain stupid.

He glanced back up at the three and the tears were streaming down Carlos' face. It tore his heart in two. Carlos was never scared, but right now Logan could imagine how scared he might be. The fact that his older brother was holding a gun by his side and his other two brothers were tied up like he was, it wasn't looking good. Logan mentally shook his head, he had never been so sorry in his life.

He regrets not telling them anything. For keeping this at bay for weeks on end, for lying to Kendall. It was like he could feel the disappointment radiating from Kendall, the stares clawed at his skin and it made him feel sick.

The soft sounds of Carlos crying made Logan's stomach churn, he would wish to switch positions. But he felt like his position to choose which brother to kill was a lot worse. He knew this man was cruel, but he didn't know he could be this messed up.

Logan slightly lifted the gun and he heard Carlos scream and Logan shot his head up and the tears welled in his eyes when he saw Carlos' face. It was bright red and the buckets of fresh tears inhabited his face. Logan went to take a step forward but stopped himself when he realised he would make matters worse, so he stuck to his own spot.

"What do you plan on doing with that gun Logan?" he heard someone speak and he looked up to see the cloth no longer covering Kendall's mouth. Logan just stared at him speechless, what was he going to do with this gun; he certainly wasn't going to shoot them to have a good life. That would be selfish.

Logan bit his lip and gripped his gun holding it against his chest and sighed before furrowing his eyebrows and looking at Kendall deeply.

"Something I should have done in the first place" Logan stated and held the gun to his temple.

"Logan, no! Be reasonable! Just untie me and we can get through this. Just don't pull that trigger!" Kendall screamed and Logan just smiled and shook his head.

"You were always so optimistic Kendall and that's one of the reasons I love you. But I'm sorry, I have to do this" Logan murmured and pressed the gun tighter to his temple.

"Logan please, whoever is making you do this, we can stop it, we can call the police and it will be okay" Kendall screamed trying to get Logan to stop as he thrashed in the chair.

"I'm sorry, I can't kill you, I just can't do it" Logan whispered, he closed his eyes tight and took in his last breathe. James and Carlos were screaming.

"Logan don't!" Kendall screamed as the trigger went off and he was released from the chair grabbing Logan's body as he fell.

Kendall felt his head hit the ground and he was unconscious for about 5 minutes before his eyes cracked open and he felt something warm against his cheek. When his eyes fully opened he panicked and took a deep breath in. The sight of Logan's lifeless body lay in front of him, his blood surrounding his face making his face look paler.

"Logan?" Kendall whispered and he could faintly hear the sounds of James and Carlos screaming and crying.

Kendall lay there, just staring at his dead brother, until he heard footsteps. He lifted his head up and saw a man with a beanie mask over his head, standing behind an unconscious James and Carlos.

"Oh what a shame, a young boy took his own life. Well it was what was supposed to happen" the man shrugged making his way over to the both of them.

"I was hoping he wasn't going to be selfish and kill himself, well at least I wouldn't have to do it myself" the man talked to Kendall, but Kendall just stared at the man as he turned Logan on his back.

"It will be okay Kendall" the man murmured looking at Kendall.

"You sick fuck!" Kendall shouted, making his voice echo In the abandoned warehouse. "You're a monster, you don't deserve to live!" Kendall cried and spat at the man.

"Tsk tsk tsk. That is no way to treat the man that saved your life" the man said plainly to Kendall. "I already called the cops, they should be here soon, now we just need to get you back on the chair, so I'm going to have to knock you out Kendall" the man sighed and reached out for Kendall.

"Don't fucking touch me! Don't come near me!" Kendall screamed, but Kendall was weak. He couldn't fight back even if he wanted to, next thing he knew there was rag over his mouth and nose and Kendall tried to hit and kick, but the fumes were too much and the last thing he saw was Logan's body.


End file.
